


The Good Place (Sanders Sides)

by ABCperson3000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABCperson3000/pseuds/ABCperson3000
Summary: The Good Place but Sanders Sides.. simplest way I can put it!
Kudos: 6





	The Good Place (Sanders Sides)

Virgil opened his midnight black eyes to a strange sight.

On the wall opposite to him had bold, green text saying the words, 'Welcome! Everything is fine.' That statement, however made him feel uneasy in a way he couldn't describe. It was as if the words were sinister, despite the fact that the words seemed to be their for him to not freak out.

Forcing his eyes away from the wall, he noticed that the room was quite bland. Nothing but the text, surrounded by two houseplants; a table, containing another plant, a lamp and a painting which hung above it.

The anxious guy sat on a couch with a miniature puffy stood in front of it. 

Everything was so... confusing. Virgil didn't recognise this room. Now that he though about it, he couldn't even remember anything. 

Maybe he was in a store, or at home or.. Maybe he was kidnapped!

Now panicking, his eyes switched from every which way. 

What was he gonna do?! Was he gonna die? What if-

Suddenly, the door that he didn't notice earlier, opened with not even a creak.

A man, maybe in his early fifty's, poked his head through the door.

He was wearing a suit with a bowtie. It was a strange thing to wear for this moment as Virgil had no clue where he was and was slowly easing into a panic attack. 

"Virgil? Come on in,"

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is very short but will eventually get longer. See you!


End file.
